


Harry James

by Philomela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomela/pseuds/Philomela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is adopted by the Cullens. Esme is over protective, Harry rebels, and Bella is Bella. Plot ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little idea that cropped up when reading all those "Harry is adopted by the Cullens and it's fantastic" fics. I figured, Harry is human, the Cullens don't know their own strength and Esme would be more over protective than any female on the earth. Here's my contribution to that niche of HP/Twilight crossovers. Enjoy :)

My whole life was spent within the confines of a gilded cage: beautiful and spacious, but constricting all the same. 

The bars were created from the love of my family, and the padlock was born from their paranoia. 

Don’t misunderstand, I love my family dearly and so I cannot deny that everything they had done had been done with good intentions. Yet, wasn’t the road to hell paved with good intentions? So maybe this assertion means nothing at all…

*

There is one thing about Esme that you must know: the only human memories she retained were of the loss of her child. Memories like that can mess a woman up, and even in a ‘perfect’ being like a vampire, these echoes of emotions still leave their scars. 

In Esme, these scars formed her overprotective nature; a nature that reaches psychotic levels around me. 

I am certain that everytime she would look at me, echoes of her dead child would overlap my image. She surely looks at me and sees both of her children — past and present. 

This constant reminder was the reason that instead of relaxing as I grew older, she became more and more overbearing. 

*

Ultraviolet rays from the sun could lead to skin cancer, to mutations and, god forbid, a sunburn. It’s too dangerous, Harry James. Stay inside with Mommy. 

It’s all muddy out, Harry James. Think of all the germs just waiting to get inside of you! No, it’s much safer with Mommy. 

Harry James, Emmett doesn’t know his own strength — he’s not used to playing with little human children, like you. Why don’t you help Mommy with this scarf instead?

Harry James! Don’t scare Mommy like that! Come sit between your father and I. I know you like Jasper, honey, but he’s just not used to being a vegetarian. What if his control slips and he attacks you? Please promise me, Harry James, stay away from Jasper for the time being. 

Harry James, I know you want to come, but it’s a thunderstorm. You’ll get sick from sitting out in the rain all night! Why don’t you get changed into your pj’s, hm? The babysitter will be by in a minute. Promise Mommy you’ll be good?

Harry James, put that knife down! Just leave all the cutting to Mommy, alright? We wouldn’t want you to lose a finger now, do we. 

Emmett! Put Harry James down this instant! What’s wrong with you? He’s just a child — _he’s human_. You could have hurt him! Come to Mommy, honey. We’ll reread that book you like so much. 

Harry James, do you really want to go to school? Do you really want to leave Mommy home, all by herself? You could get sick. You could get hurt. No, it’s much better, staying home with Mommy.

*

At age ten, I still hadn’t stepped a foot outside the house without Esme close behind me — even then, it didn’t count since Esme always carried me around when we left the house, afraid I’ll fall down and hurt myself. 

Then I turned eleven and I was saved. 

I got my letter from Salem. 

*

July 31st. It should have been a day like all other days, but it wasn’t. 

Esme wouldn’t have allowed it to be. 

When I had walked down the stairs, still wearing what I wore to sleep, I was met with the sight of ribbons and banners and balloons and my family waiting for me in the kitchen, a cake in Esme’s hands. 

“Happy Birthday!” They sang in greeting. 

God, it was too early for this, but they had cared enough to do this for me and so I really shouldn’t act ungrateful. 

“Thank you.” I graced them with a smile as Esme herded me to my chair and placed my ‘birthday breakfast’ on the table: scrambled eggs, belgian waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries, a tall glass of orange juice, and Esme’s chocolate mousse. Who could stay grouchy when faced with all of this? Certainly not me. 

Esme had just opened her mouth, probably to ask what I wanted for my ‘special day’, when an _owl_ — an honest to god owl — soared in through the kitchen window and dropped a letter on my lap before making itself comfortable on my shoulder. 

Silence reigned supreme in the kitchen, my family stunned at the odd occurrence. I was the first to gather my wits, and I quickly tore open the letter. 

_Dear Harry James P. Cullen,_

_The Salem Institute for Magic would like to extend their congratulations and well wishes. We look forward to your presence in the upcoming school year._

_A representative from the institute will be stopping by at noon to answer any and all questions. He will also present to you a complete list of supplies for all seven years at this institute._

_We would like you to know that there is no pressure in accepting this invitation._

_We look forward to hearing from you,_

_Aliya Crane_

_Headmistress of The Salem Institue for Magic_

*

At noon precisely, someone knocked on the front door. 

Emmett was the one to answer, beating both Edward and Japser to the door. 

I was sitting between Carlisle and Esme, my mother’s arm wrapped firmly around my waist, crushing my body against her own. 

This meeting should go well. 

“Harry James Cullen?” I looked up, my eyes met with another pair of jewel tone iris’; his eyes were the exact shade of amethyst — his eyes were _purple_. 

“Y-yes.” This man was beautiful. Even at that young an age, the beauty of a man was still capable of striking me speechless. 

His ears ended with a slight point, his golden hair fell to his hips, and his face was sculpted to perfection and spoke of careful breeding. He could have easily been an elf from those Tolkien books. 

I was in love. 

*

I had probably, temporarily, broken my mother’s heart in the process but it was a necessary casuality. 

I was going to Salem. 

Salem was on the other side of the country. 

Salem was a boarding school that did not allow commutes. 

I would only be home during breaks, and of course the summer. 

It sounded like heaven to someone locked up for as long as I was. I’m sure my family will understand. 

Eventually.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry grows up, Esme is forced to accept this and Bella is introduced. Harry also has a diva moment, but he'd prefer if that not be mentioned within Irvine's earshot.

“Harry James! What happened to your hair?” In a blink of an eye, Esme appeared at my elbow, running her hands through my hair. 

“Hi, mom. I’m fine, how’re you? What’s that? You missed me? Well that’s a relief, since I missed you too. How long has it been, six months since you last saw me?” 

“Harry James, of course I missed you. I was heartbroken when you didn’t come back for spring break!” Oh great, she was pouting. 

“Mom,” I whined. I don't care if I’m seventeen, I can still whine if the situation calls for it. “We’ve been over this. You gave me permission to spend spring break in Paris. You said that you would be fine. You paid for it all!”

Esme sighed. “Yes, yes. I know. Still doesn't stop me from missing you, though. You’re my baby.” 

How could I resist? I grabbed my mother and hugged her to me. Seems the growth spurt finally kicked in as I can now — finally — rest my chin on her head. 

I was brought out of my musings as she yanked a fistful of my hair, examining it up close. 

“It’s... Green!” Trust my mother to be sneaky. She was probably waiting for me to hug her, so that she could get close enough to my hair. 

“Actually, it's teal, and it’s only the top half.”

So what if I’m defensive over my hair, I liked it! It was long — falling to my shoulders — and littered with angled layers. 

It was also a lovely green teal. Well, the top half was, anyway. I had left the bottom alone — the mix of the green teal and the ink black was a lot more appealing than either one individually. 

“Don’t you like it?” I turned my green puppy-dog-eyes on her, watching as the eyes — they should be registered as a weapon based on efficiency alone — chipped away at her shocked outrage. 

“Of course I do, honey! Anything would look lovely on you, you’re such a pretty boy. But... wouldn’t a more, natural, color look better?" She was hesitant to say anything too harsh, afraid I would let the tears loose. 

Between me and you, that would never happen, but if I let her know that then my puppy-dog-eyes of doom wouldn’t be half as effective. 

And we couldn't have that, now, could we?

*

“Morning, mom.” I pulled her into a hug from behind. 

It was week two of summer break and I had decided it was safe enough for me to put my piercings back in. 

I had underestimated Esme. Like always. 

You’d think I’d learn by now. 

“Harry James!” She shrieked, as she turned around and grabbed my tongue with her marble fingers. 

Esme’s shriek gathered the rest of the family into the kitchen. I could hear the laughter as she began inspecting every inch of my face, pulling my hair out of the way as she exposed piercing after piercing after piercing: six in each ear, one through my right eyebrow and one through my tongue. 

Emmett was doubled over as he watched the ‘great reveal’. 

On the bright side, she didn’t know about the —

‘Oh god. No. Edward, I’m begging you here.’ 

That bastard!

Sending me a mischievous smirk, he turned to Esme and damned me with his words. 

“Esme, check under his shirt.” 

Bewildered, I couldn’t even stop Esme as she had stripped me of my shirt, revealing not only the piercings through my left nipple and my navel, but also the tattoo that wrapped around my whole torso. 

“Harry James!” She shrieked, sending Emmett tumbling to the floor with the force of his laughter. 

I should have kept my mouth shut, but I suffered from constant foot-in-mouth syndrome. 

“I was drunk at the time, seemed like a good idea.” 

“Harry James!” 

*

“So, when do I get to meet this Bella character." I was sprawled out on the couch, my head resting on Esme’s lap as he carded her fingers through my hair. 

She hadn’t hidden her disapproval, but she was starting to accept that I was growing up and that she didn’t have the same amount of control over my life as she used to. 

It was the fourth week of the summer and I could finally walk around without my shirt, free from the disappointed glares of my mother. 

“Edward’s actually bringing her over today. They should be here in a couple of minutes. 

This past school year, any mention of Edward in the daily correspondance betwen my parents and I, had included some mention of a Bella Swan. From the way Esme and Carlisle painted her, I was expecting some sort of saint in the body of a model to walk into the house on Edward’s arm. 

Instead, I was met with the sight of an extremely plain girl, clutching my brother’s arm as she watched him with a terriying amount of adoration — bordering on obsession really. 

Needless to say, I was extremely disappointed. 

“This, is Bella? Not exactly what I pictured from the letters.” Until Esme tugged on my hair in warning, I hadn’t realized that I spoke the words aloud. 

“Ouch, Esme!” I whined. 

“Be nice.” She hissed, a self-satisfied smile painting her lips. Apparently she still hadn’t gotten over my ‘decorations’. 

“Harry, this is my mate, Bella.” Edward delivered the introduction with a glare, warning me to play nice. 

Geez, what did this girl do to wrap them around her fingers? Edward was already whipped, I just knew it. 

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan.” Her face immediately flushed a rather unattractive red color, as she ducked her head and mumbled her greeting back. 

I’m not buying this mate crap.

*

This bitch better be Edward’s mate, or I’m going to wring her neck. 

“How can someone like her cause this much trouble? I’m sorry, but I really don't get the appeal. Am I missing something?” 

“Supernatural smell.” Emmett filled in. 

“Oh, so she smells good?” I nodded, rolling the idea around in my head, then scowled and shook my head. 

“That’s still not a good enough reason.” I huffed, and then promptly yelped as Jasper yanked me into his lap. I tried struggling, but his arms were acting like restraints. 

“Behave. She’s Edward’s mate. You don’t have to understand, just accept.” Rolling my eyes at the hissed words, I just nodded my head. 

“Come on Jasper, you have to admit that she’s more trouble than she’s worth,” I whispered, trying to keep the rest of the room from hearing. 

His hesitant silence was as good as a vocal agreement, especially coming from Japser. 

“Rosalie?” I looked towards my elder sister. 

She did not disappoint. 

“Don't look at me. I don't understand it either.” Finally! An ally in this craziness. 

“Harry James, honey, aren't you cold?” I couldn’t hold back the incredulous look I shot my mother, not even if my life depended on it. 

“Esme, it is so hot right now, I could probably cook eggs on the roof if I felt so inclined.” The fact that such heat was uncommon in Forks was left unsaid. 

“Still, I’m sure it would make Bella more comfortable...” She trailed off, seeing the expression on my face. 

“Of course. Since Bella has set off some psychopathic vampire — targeting not only herself, but also this family — we should probably make her last days on earth as comfortable as possible. It’s only proper. So, if it will make Bella more comfortable, I think I’m going to go take a walk.” Jasper's arms tightened for a fraction of a second, before letting go of me entirely. Shooting my brother a grateful look, I went to slip my shoes on. 

“I’ll be back by dinner,” I tossed behind as I closed the door. 

*

I ended up walking aimlessly through the steets of Forks, still shirtless. As the sky began to darken — and the heat of the day began to ebb and die under the setting cold of the night — I realized just how stupid my impulsive decison was. 

On top of it all, I had forgotten my cell at home; in my jacket. 

Yeah. I should probably think things through from now on. 

“Hey, need a ride?” I turned around, a scathing retort on the tip of my tongue though it quickly died as I took in the driver. 

“Irvine...” He gave me one of those smiles — the ones that tugged at my heartstrings and had me sliding into the passenger seat of his car without any conscious thought. 

“What are you doing here?” He gave me another one of those smiles, before he turned his attention back to the road. 

“Why, is it really that odd?” 

“Um, yeah. Kind of.” I took a minute to actually look out the window and realized that I couldn’t recognize a thing. 

“Er, where are we going?” I made the mistake of looking over at him, letting that golden blonde hair and those amethyst eyes dazzle me. His chuckles dragged me back to reality. 

“I thought I’d take you out to dinner. Somewhere in Port Angeles.” I think he broke me, because I couldn’t comprehend anything after that first part. 

Dinner? Me? Just the two of us, alone? 

“Oh Merlin, thank you, thank you, thank you!” He had tried to keep his voice down, but if Irvine’s laughter was any indication, he hadn’t done such a good job. 

“I feel flattered. Stop. You’re making me blush.” He says that, but I’m the one flushing with mortification. 

I can’t decide whether I want the night to be over quick — before I can make a fool of myself, as will be guaranteed if the length of time is too long — or to never end. 

Why did life have to be so difficult?


End file.
